Templo Jedi
El Templo Jedi (también conocido como el Palacio Jedi) fue la sede de la Orden Jedi desde el fin de la Gran Guerra Sith hasta la Gran Purga Jedi, y durante este periodo fue donde se albergaron sus principales instalaciones, burocráticas, de entrenamiento y de residencia. Dirigido conjuntamente por la Orden y la República Galáctica, el Templo estaba cerrado a todos excepto a los Jedi y sus aliados, con muy pocas zonas públicas. El complejo fue abandonado y destruido en gran parte durante la Declaración del Nuevo Orden cuando la Orden fue derrotada completamente por el Imperio Galáctico. Con el alzamiento de la Alianza Galáctica, el Templo fue reconstruido por la Nueva Orden Jedi bajo el liderazgo de Luke Skywalker. Historia La Antigua República al Templo en el año 3.653 ABY.]] Los orígenes del Templo de Coruscant se remontan hacia el año 5.000 ABY cuando al comienzo de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, la República Galáctica concedió a los Jedi un terreno sobre una montaña sagrada, la cual albergaba un Nexo de la Fuerza. Un lugar sagrado para los coruscantis, la República esperaba que al conceder el terreno a la Orden, esta construiría una gran fortaleza similar a las que construyeron en Ossus, Falang Menor y Haashimut. Sin embargo, la Orden no se quería enredar con la política de la capital o convertirse en un símbolo de guerra y optó por construir solo un enclave para la meditación. No fue hasta la devastación de Ossus y su Gran Biblioteca Jedi durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith, cuando la Orden decidió reestablecer su Academia Jedi en la Espira Sagrada. A instancias de los pensadores más sabios de la Orden, los Cuatro Maestros comenzaron la ardua tarea de construir el Zigurat del Templo. Durante su constante crecimiento en los siguientes mil años, el Templo incorporó varias piezas de obras históricas y arquitectónicas, incluyendo azulejos y mosaicos de cristal de colores del complejo perdido en Ossus. Tras la construcción de las cuatro espiras del Consejo Jedi, el Alto Consejo Jedi se trasladó desde su lugar de reuniones temporal para reubicarse en la Cámara del Alto Consejo Jedi en lo alto de la torre noroeste. Mientras la Orden se vinculaba más estrechamente con la República a la que protegían, la Orden cerró algunas de sus instalaciones satélites y comenzó a trasladar artefactos desde la Estación Exis hasta los Archivos. Tras el fallido Conclave en Katarr, el Templo fue abandonado y los restantes Caballeros Jedi fueron a ocultarse mientras Darth Nihilus y Darth Sion comenzaron la Primera Purga Jedi. Abandonado solo por un breve periodo de tiempo, los Jedi se reorganizaron y regresaron al Templo tras la derrota de ambos Señores Sith.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Durante los siguientes 300 años el Templo se mantuvo como un faro de la luz de los Jedi en la galaxia, ayudando a la enferma República durante la complicada Gran Guerra Galáctica. Fue en el apogeo de este conflicto cuando el inactivo Imperio Sith regresó a la galaxia conocida y atacó al Templo durante el Saqueo de Coruscant en el año 3.653 ABY. Dirigiéndose a las puertas del Templo, una partida de asalto de los Sith dirigida por Darth Malgus entraron en el Templo y aplastó la principal defensa del complejo para poder desactivar la red de seguirdad de la Ciudad Galáctica. Una vez desmantelada, el equipo de asalto de Malgus colocó bombas dentro del Templo y las detonaron cuando la flota Sith abrió fuego desde el cielo. El exterior del Templo se derrumbó, las cuatro majestuosas torres cayeron sobre el tejado, dejando una ruina vacía de lo que fue. Sin embargo, gran parte de su interior permaneció intacto, un símbolo del estado de los asuntos de la Orden a raíz del ataque. mientras el Templo Jedi es arrasado durante el Saqueo de Coruscant.]] Tras la firma del Tratado de Coruscant el Senado Galáctico aprobó la suspensión indefinida de la reconstrucción del Templo debido a la falta de fondos. El Canciller Supremo temporal Paran Am-Ris transmitió está decisión al Gran Maestro Zym y prometió que el Templo acabaría siendo reconstruido con el tiempo y los Sith destruidos. Poco después, el Gran Maestro Zym fue convocado anónimamente a las ruinas del Templo para recibir un mensaje importante. Al descubrir a la Comandante Gin Lesl entre los escombros, Zym supuso que ella estaba alló para decirle algo. Sin embargo estaba tan confusa como el propio Jedi kel dor. Fue en ese momento cuando el cazarrecompensas Braden reveló que tenían información sobre el asalto Stih en el Envoy y la subsiguiente muerte del Maestro Dar'Nala. La comandante Lesl se preguntaba por qué había sido convocada antes de que Braden la disparara por haberle arrestado en Dantooine. Activando su sable de luz, Zym ordenó a Braden que no se resistiese al arresto; Braden se negó y atacó, matando al Gran Maestro Jedi y abandonando los dos cuerpos entre las ruinas.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order Tras la derrota del Imperio Sith, la Orden pudo reconstruir el Templo. Permaneciendo durante los siguientes tres milenios, con expansiones importantes alrededor del año 3.500 ABY, la finalización de los Archivos Jedi en 2.519 ABY, otra adición en 2.000 ABY y la reconstrucción de las Espiras del Templo en 1.019 ABY. No fue hasta la derrota de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith y el final de la Época Oscura de la República que el Templo estuvo completamente reconstruido mientras la Orden se volvía a reunir en la Reforma de Ruusan. Consolidando la mayoría de sus esfuerzos en Coruscant, la Orden cerró la mayoría de sus instalacioines satélite y desmanteló el Ejército de la Luz y comenzó a alejarse de las enseñanzas militares de la guerra con los Sith. Dándose por extinguidos a los Sith, la Orden y la República entraron en periodo de paz y prosperidad conocido como la Edad de Oro de la Antigua República. Sin el conocimiento de los Jedi, uno de los últimos Sith se infiltró en el Templo a continuación de la Reforma. Darth Zannah, aprendiz de Darth Bane, recorrió los Archivos haciéndose pasar por la padawan Nalia Adollu con el fin de encontrar una cura para los orbalisks que estaban matando a su Maestro. Descubriendo a los Sith demasiado tarde, se envió una fuerza para derrotarlos en Tython. La misión fracaso pero erróneamente se consideró un éxito y los Sith lograron evitar ser detectados durante los siguientes mil años.Darth Bane: Rule of Two La caída de los Jedi Tras casi mil años de paz, la Orden fue amenazada por una nueva oscuridad. Incluso el futuro se veía más nublado que de costumbre, el Alto Consejo no predecía acontecimientos ni sentía disturbios como antes. Fue durante este periodo de inquietud en las filas de la Orden cuando el Templo fue propenso a los ataques.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones El Templo estuvo bajo asedio por primera vez en el año 44 ABY cuando una serie de robos plagaron el Templo. El Alto Consejo Jedi ordenó a los Maestros Qui-Gon Jinn y Tahl descubrir al ladrón y presentarlo ante el Consejo para ser juzgado. Desde túnicas rasgadas hasta sables de luz de entrenamiento desaparecidos, la amenaza se hizo más grave cuando desaparecieron los Cristales de Fuego Sanadores. Incluso mientras el Gran Maestro Yoda deambulaba por la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, sufrió un atentado contra su vida. Si bien Yoda salió ileso, todo el Templo estaba amenazado ya que sus paredes no eran una barrera contra cualquier ataque.Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path Cuando se descubrió que el aprendiz Bruck Chun estaba trabajando en colaboración con el misterioso intruso, el Jedi Oscuro Xánatos, los maestros Jinn y Tahl comenzaron a reflexionar en sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Xanatos. Reuniendo información del Maestro Yoda, los dos investigadores Jedi dedujeron que el Jedi Oscuro iba tras el vertex cristalino almacenado en la Sala de Tesoros del Templo Jedi. Pensando en colocar una trampa mientras el especialista técnico Miro Daroon comenzaba a preparar el sabotaje de la red de energía del Templo, Jinn y su padawan consiguieron conducir a Xanatos y a Chun a lo alto de la Torre del Alto Consejo. Mientras Jinn pudo proteger el Templo y recuperar los Cristales Sanadores, Xanatos escapó para asediar a la Orden durante un tiempo, mientras Chun fue derrotado por Obi-Wan Kenobi y accidentalmente lo mató, después de caer una cascada en la Sala de las Mil Fuentes.Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple El Templo también se conoció como el Palacio de los Jedi.Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center Once años más tarde, como la Fuerza se había hecho más y más oscura, el Alto Consejo envió a seis de sus miembros junto con varios otros miembros de la Orden para poner fin al Alzamiento Yinchorri. Aprovechándose de la ausencia de miembros del Alto Consejo, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious orquestó un asalto en el Templo. Contrató a un grupo terrorista de yinchorris para llegar silenciosamente al zigurat del Templo y entrar a través del Atrio de la Torre del Alto Consejo. Dentro, los invasores encontraron el sector de alojamiento abandonado hasta que finalmente un grupo de Jedi dirigidos por el Gran Maestro Yoda se encontraron con ellos. Los Jedi pudieron derrotarlos a todos, sufriendo solo las muertes de Jude Rozess y Tieren Nie-Tan.Jedi Council: Acts of War Cuando el Alto Consejo se dio cuenta del resurgimiento de los Sith después de la Batalla de Naboo y la posterior aparición de Darth Maul, comenzaron a prepararse para un inevitable enfrentamiento. Durante la Crisis Separatista. Al actualizar los Hangares de la Torre del Templo Jedi para albergar el nuevo [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]] de la Orden, el Consejo se ganó las críticas del grupo de Investigación Popular, exigiendo al Consejo que revelase sus informes financieros para echar más leña al fuego durante el caso de custodia “Bebé Ludi” cuando una mujer de Ord Thoden acusó a la Orden de secuestrar a su hija, Ludi Billane. Acampando fuera de la entrada principal del Templo, el movimiento de Investigación Popular se intensificó cuando un grupo de estudiantes de la Universidad de Coruscant atravesaron el Segundo Atrio de la Entrada Pública del Templo Jedi durante la madrugada. Mientras dos padawans intentaron calmar al motín de estudiantes que arrojaban bobmas de graffit en el Atrioi, los Maestros Koon y Mundi se encargaron rápidamente de los estudiantes mediante un Truco mental. Los estudiantes fueron esposados y entregados al Departamento Judicial y llevándolos lejos. Cuando el Alto Consejo decidió llevar a la niña al Centro de entrenamiento de Kamparas, los manifestantes que habían acampado fuera del complejo durante meses iniciaron una manifestación liderada por Firris Palbert. Intentando provocar a los Jedi, el grupo gritó a través de altavoces pero solo se encontraron con Cerisa Vosengoor de las Fuerzas Judiciales quien desestimó las afirmaciones de tiranía Jedi. Cuando estallaron las Guerras Clon por toda la galaxia, el Templo se convirtió en un importante centro de planificición militar mientras los Jedi asumían el rango de General dentro del Gran Ejército de la República. Con el Comando Jedi revisando y evaluando todos los planes de batalla y las campañas militares más importantes, el Alto Consejo estaba constantemente en estrecha comunicación con la Oficina del Canciller Supremo. El Canciller Palpatine y varios Senadores hicieron varias visitas al Templo durante la guerra, un acto que a lo sumo, era poco frecuente antes de la guerra. Con el tiempo, el Templo comenzó a mostrar signos de desgaste, una vez se pulieron los suelos de mármol y se limpiaron los canalones de bronce del exterior, se dedicaron a tareas más urgentes como el mantenimiento de las naves espaciales de la Orden."Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith" novela Darth Sidious continuó causando problemas al Templo durante la guerra. Tras diez meses de guerra, el Conde Dooku, Cabeza de Estado de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, dirigió su Ejército Droide y a su Acólito Oscuro Trenox hacia el Templo en una misión para destruir a los invaluables Archivos Jedi. El Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker estaba en el Templo cuando el ejército dirigido por el Sith entró en los Archivos y pudo matar al Acólito Trenox y derrotar a los droides de batalla cortosis C-B3 que pretendían destruir los Archivos. Mientras Skywalker se encargaba de los droides, Dooku pudo robar un preciado holocrón del depósito de conocimiento y huir del Templo indenme.Star Wars: The New Droid Army La Biblioteca del Templo sería atacada poco después por los cazarrecompensas contratados por los Sith Cad Bane y Cato Parasitti. usando plantos proporcionados por Sidious, Bane circunvaló las defensas del exterior y pudo llegar hasta el sistema de ventilación con la ayuda de Parasitti, quien estaba estacionado en la Biblioteca bajo la apariencia del Maestro Ord Enisence. Mientras Parasitti era capturado por la padawan Ahsoka Tano, Bane pudo distraer a los demás Jedi el tiempo suficiente para irrumpir en la Cámara del Holocrón y escapar del planeta.Holocron Heist En algún momento en el año 20 ABY, uno de los hangares del Templo Jedi fue bombardeado. Tras una profunda investigación de Anakin Skywalker y su Padawan Ahsoka Tano condujo al arresto de Letta Turmond que había colocado nano droides en su marido, un trabajador del Templo que hizo explosionar el hangar. thumb|250px|left|El Templo Jedi, una ruina humeante tras la [[Operación: Caída del Caballero.]] En el año 19 ABY tras la Batalla de Coruscant y tras el trabajo realizado por el Capitán Judicial Dyne, el Alto Consejo sospechó del Despacho del Canciller Supremo y relacionó a Darth Sidious con el Canciller. Tras la derrota del General Grievous en Utapau, el Caballero Anakin Skywalker descubrió que el Canciller Palpatine y Darth Sidious eran el mismo. Los Maestros Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto y Saesee Tiin se dirigieron a eliminar al Sith, dejando el Templo al cuidado de la Maestra Shaak Ti y el Maestro de Puertas Jurokk. Apagando todas las balizas de navegación y señales luminosas y armando a todos los Padawans más mayores, y sellando todas las entradas, el Templo se preparó para un ataque Sith. Sin embargo, el duelo con el Sith se echó a perder, ya que el Caballero Jedi Skywalker traicionó a sus Maestros y ayudó a Sidious a asesinar al Maestro Mace Windu.''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' videojuego Sidious ordenó a Skywalker, ahora Darth Vader, Señor Oscuro de los Sith, que asaltase el Templo con la ayuda de la Legión 501.Star Wars: Battlefront II Marchando sobre las escalones del Templo, Vader asesinó al confiado Maestro Jurokk y comenzó la brutal masacre de todos los Jedi presentes. Mientras muchos Jedi fueron muriendo alrededor de la galaxia debido a la Orden 66, muchos de los Jedi más brillantes de la Orden murieron en el Templo. Vader irrumpió en los Archivos y mató a la Bibliotecaria Jedi Jocasta Nu al negarse a acceder al Transmisor Jedi. El Maestro de Batalla Jedi Cin Drallig dirigió un último frente de iniciados y Padawans en la Sala de las Fuentes, pero no pudo defenderlos del número superior de disparos bláster. Además Tres Maestros Jedi intentaron recuperar los Archivos de la 501, pero también fueron derrotados. Aunque muchos Jedi y muchos empleados murieron en el Templo esa noche, la Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti''The Force Unleashed (novela)'' dirigió una retirada de un grupo de varios Padawans y varios de sus Maestros. El Maestro Kazdan Paratus fue otro Jedi que escapó del Templo a salvo, huyendo a Raxus Prime para caer en la locura por haber fracasado en servir al Templo. Tras asegurar el edificio, Vader informó a su nuevo maestro antes de ser enviado a Mustafar para asesinar al Consejo Separatista estacionado allí. Abandono Tras la Declaración del Nuevo Orden y el alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico los Sith usó el Templo como trampa. Emitiendo una falsa señal a los Jedi supervivientes para convocarles de regreso al Templo tras el fin de las Guerras Clon, el Imperio planeaba ejecutar a los superfivientes de la Orden 66 conforme regresaran a casa. Afortunadamente para los restantes Jedi, el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda, y el Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi fueron rescatados por el Senador Bail Prestor Organa y decidieron regresar al Templo y desactivar la señal. Entrando a través de un hangar inferior, los Jedi asesinaron al Escuadrón Señuelo Cinco y se abrieron camino a través del Templo hasta que alcanzaron la estación de seguridad central en donde pudieron recablibrar la señal para avisar a los supervivientes que huyeran y se ocultaran. Mientras Kenobi revisaba la información registrada en los hologramas y confirmó su peor temor, el hombre detrás de la masacre era Anakin Skywalker, su antiguo estudiante y amigo. Los Jedi se separaron para apresar a los dos Sith y matarlos, ninguno lo consiguió pero Vader resultó extremadamente herido. Vader fue enviado de vuelta al Templo por su maestro para recuperar los holocrones Sith almacenados allí. Vader sabía que esto era un prueba de su voluntad, si podía pasar a través del Templo imbuido con la Fuerza sin sucumbir a los horrores que cometió allí sería digno de ser elogiado. Vader estaba acompañado por el Jefe de Inteligencia Imperial Armand Isard, cuyos hombres habían detectado a un hacker en los Archivos. Vader sospechó que eran los fugitivos de la Purga Roan Shryne y Olee Starstone. Mientras Isard conseguió localizar a los dos Jedi, Vader no fue capaz de llegar a ellos antes de que se volvieran a escapar de nuevo.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Los Imperiales de mostraron su ineptitud en la detección de otros hackers como la padawan Ekria que fue capaz de infiltrarse en la base de datos y borrar todos los registros de ella y de sus compañeros padawan Drake Lo'gaan y Zonder.Evasive Action: Recruitment Con el Templo limpio de toda información valiosa por los Adeptos al Lado Oscuro, el Imperio mantuvo una pequeña presencia para mantener la defensa ante una intrusión Jedi. El Gran Inquisidor Malorum instaló su despacho en el Templo, operando fuera de las antiguas habitaciones del Gran Maestro Yoda. Mientras Malorum se encontraba con Darth Vader en los principales niveles del Templo, el exJedi Ferus Olin y su amigo Trever Flume se infiltraron en su despacho para buscar información sobre Polis Massa en nombre del Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi que había ordenado la misión. Malorum y Vader regresaron al despacho y sin otra elección, Olin y Flume saltaron por la ventana y se arreglaron para escapar a los Niveles bajos de Coruscant. Poco después Olin regresó al Templo, esta vez con la Maestra Fy-Tor-Ana acompañándole a él y a Flume. Usando el conocimiento de la Maestra Ana sobre los añadidos al Templo durante las Guerras Clon, los tres pudieron usar un hacha de mantenimiento para infiltrarse en el Nivel de Almacenamiento. Mientras investigaban sobre rumores de una prisión Jedi, el grupo descubriría que de hecho no había prisión allí, simplemente un gran alamcén lleno de sables de luz de sus hermanos y hermanas Jedi asesinados y un sensor de movimiento que activaría a los soldados de asalto a sus posiciones. Huyendo a través del Templo, el grupo descubrió que el complejo estuvo manipulado para implosionar utilizando un dispositivo colocado en el núcleo del Templo por el Inquisidor Malorum. Negándose a dejar que el Templo fuese totalmente destruido, los Jedi junto con Flume corrieron hacia el núcleo del reactor del Templo y gracias al talento de Flume con los explosivos, pudieron desactivar el arma. Cuando parecía que la misión había sido un éxito, Olin fue capturado por los soldados de asalto antes de que pudiera ponerse a salvo con Ana y Flume.The Last of the Jedi: Underworld Mientras Olin se las arreglaba para escapar de la custodia Sith varios meses más tarde, estuvo luchando con los poderes de un holocrón Sith que le había sido otorgado por Darth Sidious. Regresando al Templo para descubrir la verdad detrás de la supuesta líder de la resistencia Flame, Olin se dio cuenta de que la mujer realmente estaba trabajando para el Imperio. Olin intentó contactar con los miembros de la resistencia que estaban reunidos con la traidora pero no pudo evitar su asesinato. Antes de escapar del Templo, Olin se encontró con el temido Señor Sith Darth Vader. El enfrentamiento con Vader dirigió a Olin a las cámaras del Alto Consejo antes de que fuese derrotado en el atrio de la torre del Alto Consejo. Creyendo que Olin estaba muerto, Vader dejó el Templo y su cuerpo para que se pudriese, sin embargo, Olin estaba vivo y escapó del Templo por última vez.The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning La actividad del Templo se redujo lentamente a solo un pequeño grupo de soldados encargados de mantener alejados a los intrusos. Totalmente asegurado, el Emperador Palpatine modificó algunas zonas para fomentar la idea de que la Antigua Orden fue en verdad una amenaza cruel y malévola durante todo el tiempo. Los datos archivados se cambiaron para hacer parecer a los Maestros tan corruptos como los líderes Separatistas, y las estatuas Sith aún desacreditaban más a la Orden. Toda esta propaganda se creó en previsión de las visitas guiadas de Palpatine a través del Templo, un honor reservado para la mayoría de los miembros de alto rango del Imperio y de la élite de la élite. Estacionado en cada entrada, soldados de Asalto Sombra protegían los tesoros del Templo bajo el mando de los Centinelas del Senado Imperial.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego) de la Torre del Primer Conocimiento.]] En el año 2 ABY, después de años de ruinas ininterrumpidas, Darth Vader envió a su aprendiz secreto, Starkiller, al Templo para completar las Pruebas Jedi. En la primera prueba de Starkiller, derrotó a los soldados estacionados en los escalones del Templo y se enfrentó al simulacro del Señor Sith Darth Desolous en la Cámara de Pruebas Jedi. Luchando contra la ilusión, el asesino salió victorioso y dejó el Templo antes de que llegasen los refuerzos. Poco después Starkiller regresó e irrumpió en los Archivos para completar la prueba de percepción antes de apresar a la escurridiza Maestra Shaak Ti. En los archivos, Starkiller encontró cuchillas junto con un simulacro de Darth Phobos y superó sus trucos ilusorios antes de derrotarla. Pasarían algunos meses antes de que Starkiller regresase para acabar las Pruebas, pero esta vez lo haría bajo su propia voluntad, no bajo las órdenes de Darth Vader. Durante esta misión en el Templo, Starkiller entró en la Torre del Primer Conocimiento y derrotó a los soldados apostados en su interior. Al entrar en la Cámara de los Holocrones, Starkiller fue ordenado por el Gatekeeper de un gran holocrón a ahondar en las profundidades del Templo y completar la prueba del espíritu. Dentro de las ruinas del sótano del Templo el asesino fue capaz de derrotar a un reflejo de sí mismo y salió del Templo por tercera y última vez. Erigido como un símbolo de lo que ocurre con los que desafían al Imperio, el Templo sobrevivió más allá de la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, 23 años después de su abandono inicial.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] No fue hasta entonces que la Nueva República expulsó al Imperio de Coruscant que el Templo fue visitado de nuevo. Con la capital en manos de la República, Luke Skywalker viajó hasta el antiguo edificio para averiguar lo que pudiese de su herencia perdida. Una vez que Skywalker decidió revivir la Orden, invitó a uno de sus estudiantes, Tionne, a restaurar los Archivos a su antigua gloria y a añadir información de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Finalmente, las cinco torres se derrumbaron durante la catástrofe del Lusankya y fueron retiradas, sus ubicaciones fueron ocupadas por un nuevo enclave que sirvió como punto diplomático neutral y como campo de entrenamiento para los nuevos Jedi del Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4.Dark Tide II: Ruin Fue allí donde Skywalker celebró su boda con Mara Jade.Star Wars: Union La estructura permaneció en uso hasta que la Orden fue obligada a ocultarse cuando los yuuzhan vong invadieron la galaxia y capturaron Coruscant.Star by Star .]] Durante la guerra los Maestros Skywalker y la Caballero Tahiri Veila viajaron a un Coruscant vongformizado tras percibir una oscura visión. Durante sus viajes por la superficie del planeta, el equipo de Jedi fue conducido a las ruinas del Templo por una figura desquiciada conocida los coruscantis que había esclavizado como Lord Nyax. Entre las ruinas del Templo Jedi encontraron a los esclavos de Nyax trabajando rudo para destruir las viejas estructuras que encerraban el nexo de la Fuerza en el corazón de la Espira Sagrada. Decididos a evitar un desastre en la Fuerza, los Jedi lucharon contra Nyax en una feroz batalla que llevó a la destrucción del una vez fuerte complejo. Impulsado por la ilimitada fuente que era la Espira Sagrada, los cuatro combatientes muy igualados. Finalmente Veila consiguió dañar a Nyax tras ocultar su presencia en la Fuerza lo suficiente como para acercarse al Jedi Oscuro. Usando insectocortadores, Veila agujereó la armadura de Nyax lo necesario para hacer que perdiese la batalla. Antes de que pudiese levantarse de nuevo, dos cazas Yorik-et abrieron fuego y lo destruyeron. Antes de su muerte Nyax imbuyó su odio y desespero en la Sagrada Espira, enturbiando la energía de la Fuerza que emanaba de su pico.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Pocas se manas después de la muerte de Nyax, el Jedi encarcelado Jacen Solo fue perseguido por las ruinas del Templo por los guerreros yuuzhan vong. Tras conseguir llegar al interior de una zona que todavía se mantenía en piez, fue capaz de sentir la energía oscura del lugar. Fue rescatado de una muerte segura por su maestro de adopción, el misterioso Vergere. Dirigiendo a Solo por entre las ruinas, Vergere lo llevó a una habitación poco iluminada. Desde el techo abovedado colgaban globos incandescentes que revelaron docenas de guerreros yuuzhan vong. Solo absorbió la energía de la Fuerza que estaba cargada con el lado oscuro para poder destruir el hall, derribando el techo de la sala y aplastando a los guerreros yuuzhan vong. Roto y herido, Vergere preguntó a Jacen por qué, si los Jedi apoyaban la paz, construyeron su Templo a sabiendas sobre un nexo con el lado oscuro. Ocultando la información sobre la lucha de Nyax, e ignorando los acontecimientos de la Orden 66, Vergere manipuló a Solo al decirle que no había lado oscuro ni luminoso y que por lo tanto el nexo no mantenía lealtades.Traitor con una nueva cubierta de transpiracero.]] Reconstrucción Después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el Jefe de Estado Cal Omas de la Alianza Galáctica, ordenó erigir un nuevo Templo Jedi para la Orden. Utilizando planos recuperados de los archivos derrumbados, la Autoridad de Reconstrucción construyó el nuevo templo casi exactamente como fue varias décadas antes. Sin embargo la estructura no careció de sus diferencias. Sobre el exterior se construyó una pirámide de transpiracero y duracero, encapsulando las espiras en su interior.Bloodlines Muchos en el Alto Consejo reformado temían que la determinación por preservar el pasado era un signo de que los Jedi no podrían seguir adelante y volver a ser un instrumento del gobierno, en lugar de un digno tributo a su antigua Orden Jedi. Después de años de permanente vigilancia sobre Coruscant, el Templo fue conquistado en el año 130 DBY y recibió el nombre de Templo de los Sith después de que Darth Krayt y su nueva Orden Stih se hiciese con el contrlo del Imperio Galáctico. Con las pirámides de transpiracero destruidas Krayt rediseñó el Templo para que su apariencia causase temor e impusiese obediencia. Desde la piedra central de la pirámide el humo llenaba constantemente el precinto con una niebla triste.Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 Fue recuperado por la Alianza Galáctica y la Nueva Orden Jedi en el año 138 DBY. Diseño El Templo era una colosal estructura que se levantaba un kilómetro por encima de los edificios de la Ciudad Galáctica de Coruscant. Construido sobre un Nexo de la Fuerza localizado en una montaña, el área que rodeaba el Templo era un largo y amplio paseo, la Vía Procesional. Erigido en una zona desde donde se podía contemplar unas vistas completamente despejadas, sin ningún otro edificio en medio. Desde fuera, el Templo Jedi aparecía como un zigurat elevado sobre el resto de los bloques urbanos, con un diseño de pirámide, truncada, de base cuadrada, escalonada y con cinco agujas que se elevaban encima de ella, siendo la central, la Aguja Sagrada y rodeada por las otras cuatro de menor altura. Estas agujas simbolizaban la progresión de los Jedi hacia la iluminación. Agujas 250px||thumb|left|El Templo Jedi con sus cinco agujas es una de las señas de identidad de los [[Coruscanti/Leyendas|coruscantis.]] La más alta, conocida como la Aguja del Templo era tradicionalmente la más importante, ya que albergaba las antiguas escrituras de la fundación de la Orden Jedi, era también, un lugar sagrado para la contemplación. En lo más alto de la Aguja del Templo, estaba el Salón de los Caballeros, las salas de meditación se encontraban por debajo junto con grandes estatuas conmemorativas, de los más reverenciados Jedi, suspendidas en la torre mediante plataformas repulsoras de gravedad, bajo todo esto, estaba el pico de la montaña sobre el que se construyó toda la base piramidal del Templo. Niños muy pequeños eran traídos aquí, por sus maestros, para su primera introducción al conocimiento Jedi. A través de la montaña, las antiquísimas cámaras de meditación y las originales capillas excavadas en la roca de la montaña, fueron conectadas por medio de puentes de roca a grandes corredores alrededor de la aguja. 250px||thumb|right|Sala del [[Alto Consejo Jedi/Leyendas|Alto Consejo Jedi.]] Las otras cuatro torres de alrededor, fueron levantadas en el año 1.000 ABY y cada una de ellas contiene un único Consejo Jedi. *La primera de las cuatro agujas menores, era la sede del Alto Consejo Jedi. En donde sus doce miembros se reunían, y debatían los diversos asuntos de la República. Este fue el consejo más importante, que trataba sus asuntos con la sabia guía de los Maestros más ancianos. Era la institución con más rango de la Orden, desde que asumió la máxima autoridad en la toma de decisiones que afectarían a toda la Orden Jedi, y por tanto, también, con una gran influencia en la República Galáctica. *La torre más próxima era usada por el Consejo del Primer Conocimiento. Este consejo se preocupaba sobre los asuntos que requerían la sabiduría de los más ancianos Maestros o de los miembros del Consejo, y daba guía y recomendaciones al Alto Consejo y a cualquier Jedi que lo solicitara. *La tercera aguja, era la Torre del Consejo de Paz, el cual buscaba encontrar acuerdos pacíficos para los conflictos políticos de la República Galáctica. *La cuarta aguja, era la Torre del Consejo de Reasignación, que se ocupaba de la organización del trabajo para los jóvenes Jedi que no habían sido elegidos por ningún Maestro para ser padawans. Cada una de estas cinco agujas estaba equipada con excelentes medios de comunicación, usados para contactar con los Jedi de la zona o con los que se encontraban en otros mundos y eran requeridos por cualquiera de los cuatro consejos. Por esta razón el Templo estaba situado por encima de otros edificios en su área, donde la interferencia de las antenas era mínima. Características Internas 250px|thumb|right|Hangares del Templo Jedi. El Templo era en sí mismo el hogar de los Jedi, donde ellos vivían durante los primeros años de su vida. Durante su estancia, aprendían los caminos de la Fuerza y se adiestraban según las tradiciones de otros Jedi. Las clases para los niños estaban situadas en la base de la Torre del Primer Conocimiento, donde los estudiantes eran asignados a proyectos y ensayos sobre la historia de la Orden. Los Archivos Jedi, llevados por Jocasta Nu durante los días finales de la Antigua República, se encontraban guardados en la sección del Templo coronado con la Torre del Primer Conocimiento. Albergaba grandes pozos de sabiduría del conocimiento popular e historia de los Jedi. Una antiquísima sección del Templo fue más tarde reconvertida en un museo de la historia del Templo. El Templo también proveía de transporte independiente para el Jedi que lo requería. Relativamente reciente, se añadieron, durante las últimas décadas de la República, los Hangares del Templo Jedi que albergaban los [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptores Delta-7 Aethersprite]], capaces de transportar Jedi a cualquier punto de la galaxia. Durante las Guerras Clon, los Hangares del Templo también albergaron las cañoneras de la República y los interceptores Jedi. Las naves eran alojadas en el Garaje Principal del Templo, donde se preparaban para los viajes. De ahí eran llevadas a los talleres de reparación donde se devolvían de nuevo a su sitio una vez listas. Alrededor de la aguja central había jardines y huertos destinados a la alimentación de los Jedi hospedados en el Templo. Cerca de la Torre de Paz estaban los jardines supervisados por Yoland Fee. thumb|left|250px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leyendas|Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker caminando por uno de los corredores principales del Templo en el año 19 ABY.]] El interior del Templo era de ambiente fresco, iluminado con luz natural que se filtraba a través de los estores. El Templo estaba repleto de dormitorios para los padawans y caballeros, y estaban acondicionados según las necesidades individuales de cada especie Jedi. Los maestros más respetados y con más influencia tenían sus oficinas privadas y habitaciones cerca de las torres del Templo. Estos cuartos privados tenían su propio ordenador y holoproyector para poder acceder a información sobre conocimientos científicos, históricos y filosóficos. Se disponía de muchos tipos de instalaciones, incluyendo aulas para Maestros Jedi, para entrenar grandes grupos de niños y diversas salas de entrenamiento con el sable de luz, así como numerosos jardines, fuentes, y silenciosas cámaras y alcobas de meditación. Uno de los más espectaculares jardines era la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, la cual era como un inmenso invernadero, con corrientes de agua y cataratas. Había también un gran zoológico bajo el templo con cientos de diferentes especies de animales, incluyendo el kybuck de Yoda. El corredor meditativo, un vestíbulo cavernoso que rodeaba la base del Templo estaba decorado con una arcada de vidrieras de colores con estatuas relacionadas a los eventos de las Guerras Hiperespaciales. También estaba dotada con vitrinas que guardaban las tablas del Código Jedi. thumb|right|200px|Plano de Templo Jedi Otras de las secciones conocidas eran el Hospital del Cuerpo de Medicina Jedi, las celdas de contención para usuarios de la fuerza hostiles, las capillas circulares, las salas de entrenamiento holográfico, el Cuerpo de Investigación Agrónoma Jedi, los centros de comunicación, salas para banquetes, áreas de manufacturación de sableláser y la Cámara del Cónclave usada para recibir a altos dignatarios. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Templo también tuvo salas informativas estilo militar y varias salas de guerra, para satisfacer las necesidades de los Jedi que servían como generales en la Armada de la República. El área alrededor del Templo era conocida como la Zona del Templo, la cual creció para ofrecer más espacio de aterrizaje a grandes naves espaciales y para otros edificios construidos después de la finalización del Templo. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 1'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 5'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Coruscani Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 25: Infinity's End, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Honor Bound'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando novela'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Apariciones no-canon *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Edificios gubernamentales de Coruscant Categoría:Lugares con nexos de la Fuerza Categoría:Lugares del Templo Jedi Categoría:Templos Jedi Categoría:Jedi